


Eternity turned to Decay

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: There were always rules, to be busy and never fall out of place, as they all had their purpose.





	Eternity turned to Decay

By all accounts the mission should have been a happy one, as Rose was sent to this particular, unknown section of the Earth to fetch new humans for her Diamond. She’d been stationed here for quite a while, begged for it really, and over time the humans here regarded her with warmth instead of suspicion.

These humans spoke to her and told her the name of this village. It sounded undignified when she spoke it and she practiced saying the name of this place instead of scouting for humans. Rose tried to enjoy these last few days but as they inched ever closer the turmoil within got worse.

Finally, on that day, she was to meet her Diamond at the top of the hill. She held her scabbard, her hands gripping it tightly, and saw the familiar, pink paladin crawl towards her. There were a few gems by the paladin, poised but weaponless. They were silent, listening to their Diamond.

“And only the best technology will be built here,” was the first thing Rose heard. “It’s rather fitting for me, isn’t it?”

She didn’t wait for a response and regarded Rose with, “Look, it’s one of my lovely rose quartzes. I sent her here for more additions to my zoo. Did you catch any new pets?”

Pink Diamond leaned back, carefree, and said, “We need to get them out before we get to work, you know! They make the worst noises when they hear our machines. And when they get injured they’re too stupid to reform themselves!”

She made an imitation of a graceful gesture. “Of course, some make beautiful things. Those are some of the best, the ones I send to my zoo. I hope that you caught the one that made that sword. Come here.”

Rose obeyed for the last time. She walked, slowly, to her Diamond. When she was close enough, Pink Diamond curiously reaching for the scabbard, Rose unsheathed the sword and drove it into Pink Diamond’s gem.

There were screams, howls of anguish, and Rose quickly took note of the other gems present. In short time their forms disappeared but they survived. Rose looked to the scene she’d created, the indictment that would cause unceasing anger.

But Rose knelt down and gingerly gathered Pink Diamond into her arms. Her eyes were widened; her mouth contorted in a scream that was never sounded.

This was a corruption of the first face Rose saw. Pink Diamond said the first words Rose heard, “My own pretty rose quartzes,” a selfish love, but the first that Rose had known.

There were gem shards, a fatal crevice and Rose thought numbly that she expected blood.

She held the body close for a moment, the words, “I’m sorry,” on her tongue but never spoken.

Rose carefully placed the body on the ground, and closed the eyes and mouth. She placed Pink Diamond’s hands over her chest, another ritual she’d seen humans do.

This was all for them. Rose’s purpose was clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Rose killing Pink Diamond is profoundly sad to me.


End file.
